Universal Studios Festival World
Universal Studios Festival World is a Universal theme park located in Bowling Green, Kentucky and opened in 2022. Parks * Universal Studios Movie Festival (opened in January 2022) * Universal Studios TV Show Festival (opened in March 2022) * Universal Studios Video Game Festival (opened in May 2022) * Universal Studios Book Festival (opened in July 2022) * Universal Studios Rock Music Festival (opened in September 2022) * Universal Studios Pop Music Festival (opened in November 2022) Universal Studios Movie Festival Universal Studios Universe * American Girl of Your Dreams * An American Tail: Stay on the Bus * Back to the Future: Time Twist * Barbie Adventures in Universal Studios Movie Festival * Jason Bourne on the Run * The Adventures of Curious George * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show * Jaws: The Ride * Jurassic World: The Ride * Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure * Johnny English: British Spy Club * Journey Through The Land Before Time * Mamma Mia: The Musical * Revenge of the Mummy * Pitch Perfect: The Musical * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster Columbia Pictures City * Welcome to Jumanji * Zathura: The Ride * Ghostbusters: Answer the Call * Karate Kid Experience * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Stuart Little's Small but Mighty Adventures Paramount Pictures Plaza * Beverly Hills Cop: Most Wanted * The Godfather: The Ride * Mission Impossible: The Ride * Paranormal Activity: The Walk-Through Experience * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Star Trek: The Experience * Top Gun Cosmic Coaster Warner Bros. Pictures World * Middle-Earth: A Major Motion Picture Ride Throughout Two Trilogies * A Cinderella Story: Losing a Shoe * Free Willy: The Ride * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Fantastic Beasts: Newt's Adventure * It: The Coaster * The Matrix Coaster * Nancy Drew: Amusement Park Mystery * Police Academy Experience The DreamWorks Experience * The Prince of Egypt: An Ancient Journey * Shrek 4-D * Shrek's Enchanted Airways * Puss In Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Spirit's Horse Show * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar: Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride * Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest * Panda-monium: A Journey Through Kung Fu * Monsters vs Aliens: The Ride * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride * The Croods: Prehistoric Journey * Turbo Speed Coaster * Home: The Ride * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party * Trolls LIVE! * The Boss Baby: Back in Action Illumination Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Freeze Ray Sliders * The Road to VillainCon * Minions Triple Coaster * The Secret Life of Pets: Off the Leash * Sing: The Musical Sony Pictures Animation World * Open Season: Wilderness Adventure * Surf's Up Cody's 4-D Experience * Swallow Falls River Expidition * Smurfs Studios Tours * Hotel Transylvania Tours * Angry Birds 4-D * Chuck's Speed Coaster * Detonator: Bomb's Away Warner Animation Group Land * Masters of Flight * Untitled Storks show similar to It's Tough to Be a Bug! * Storks: Special Delivery * Smallfoot Mountain Climb * Smallfoot: The Musical * S.C.O.O.B.!: The Ride Universal Studios TV Show Festival Nickoaples * Bikini Bottom Theatres ** SpongeBob 4-D: Pickle Quest ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist Of Pain * Jellyfish Flyers * The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom Ride * Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Experience * The Curse of the Hex Adventure * The Main Drain Coaster * Trenchbillies Experience * Sponge-Cano: The Musical * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation * Rugrats: Reptar Rescue * Rocko's Modern Ride * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Ride * Invader Zim: Into the Florpus * Cosmo and Wanda's MagiCoaster * ChalkZone: Chaos in the Classroom * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoons Blast * Danny Phantom: Across the Universe * Barnyard Hayride * T.U.F.F. Puppy: Spies in Disguise * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * iCarly: Internet Meme * Big Time Rush: The Musical * Bubble Guppies: Save the Planets * Abby Hatcher to the Rescue * PAW Patrol: The Ride * Ryan's Live Show Spectacular * Dora & Diego's River Journey * Blue Skidoo * Yo Gabba Gabba Interactive Episode Selection Cartoon Network Planet * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Rampage * Dexter's Lab Tour * Steven Universe: Adventures with The Crystal Gems Netflix Kids Zone * Beat Bugs Talent Show * Motown Magic: A Journey Through Street Art * StoryBots Interactive Song Selection * Super Monsters on a Night Quest * True and Bartleby's Adventure into Wish Road * Word Party: Preschool Experience * Tales of Arcadia: The Ride Through the Whole Trilogy * Justin Time: The Adventure The Epic Rides of Captain Underpants Universal Studios Video Game Festival Mario Universe * Yoshi Omnimover * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Luigi's Mansion: The Ride * Princess Peach's Castle Hyrule * Hyrule castle attraction Kirby's World * Kirby's Star Tours SEGA Zone * Sonic Dash Capcom Park * Mega Man Cannon Coaster Activision Multiverse * Call of Duty: The Ride * Guitar Hero Coaster * Crash Bandicoot Spin * Sly Cooper Adventure * Ratchet & Clack: The Experience * Jak and Daxter 4D * Spyro's Quest * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury * Skylanders: An Adventure Ride Experience Through the Games * Banjo Kazooie Raretastic Voyage * Blinx the Time Sweeper: Battle through time and Space Namco World * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Rabbids Zone * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log flume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Humongous Entertainment Place * Putt Putt's Sunday Drive * Freddi Fish: Escape from Pirate's Cove * Pajama Sam's Space Chase * Spy Fox: Spy on the Run! Universal Studios Book Festival A Song of Fire and Ice * Game of Thrones Coaster * Clash of Kings Adventure * Storm of Clouds Experience * A Feast for Crows Coaster * Dance for Dragons Ride * Winds of Winter Adventure * Dream of Spring Coaster Chronicles of Narnia * The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe Ride * Prince Caspian Coaster * Voyage of the Dawn Treader Experience * The Silver Chair Ride * The Horse and His Boy Adventure * The Magician's Nephew Experience * The Last Battle Adventure His Dark Materials * The Golden Compass Adventure * The Subtle Knife Ride * The Amber Spyglass Experience A Series of Unfortunate Events * A Bad Beginning: The Musical * The Reptile Room Experience * The Wide Window Ride * The Miserable Mill Adventure * The Austere Academy Experience * The Ersatz Elevator Ride * The Vile Village Adventure * The Hostile Hospital Experience * The Carnivorous Carnival Coaster * The Slippery Slope Ride * The Grim Grotto Experience * The Penultimate Peril Adventure * The End Ride Goosebumps * Goosebumps: A Ride Throughout the Original 62 Books * Give Yourself Goosebumps Ride * Goosebumps Series 2000 Adventure * Goosebumps HorrorLand Coaster * Goosebumps Hall of Horrors Ride * Goosebumps Most Wanted Experience * Goosebumps SlappyWorld Coaster Miss Peregrine's * Home for Peculiar Children Experience * Hollow City Ride * Library of Souls Adventure * A Map of Days Coaster * The Conference of Birds Experience Universal Studios Rock Music Festival Acid Rock * Jimi Hendrix: Purple Haze * Break on Through to the Other Side * Smoke on the Water * Santana: Smooth * Born to be Wild Alternative Rock * 3 Doors Down: When You're Young * Alien Ant Farm: Smooth Criminal * The All-American Rejects: Move Along * Avril Lavigne: Complicated * B-52's Song Coaster * Rock n' Roller Coaster Starring Barenaked Ladies * blink-182: All the Small Things * Coldplay MusiCoaster * Depeche Mode: Into the Silence * Evanescence: Bring Me to Life * Fall Out Boy MusiCoaster * Fatboy Slim: Weapon of Choice * Finger Eleven: Paralyzer * Foo Fighters: Learn to Fly * Fun Song Coaster * Gin Blossoms: Found Out About You * Gnarls Barkley: Crazy * Goo Goo Dolls MusiCoaster * Hoobastank: The Reason * Hootie and the Blowfish: Only Wanna Be With You * Hozier: Take Me to Church * Imagine Dragons MusiCoaster * Incubus: Drive * Jimmy Eat World MusiCoaster * Lifehouse: What Do I Have to Do? * Linkin Park Song Coaster * Lovelytheband MusiCoaster * Marilyn Manson: This is Halloween * Marina Diamandis: Oh No * Matchbox Twenty MusiCoaster * Maximo Park MusiCoaster * Mumford & Sons: I Will Wait for You * Nine Inch Nails: Starfuckers, Inc. * Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Rock n' Roller Coaster Starring No Doubt * Oasis MusiCoaster * Of Monsters and Men Song Coaster * OneRepublic MusiCoaster * Panic! at the Disco: High Hopes * Plain White T's: Hey There, Delilah * R.E.M. Song Coaster * Radiohead: Creep * Red Hot Chili Peppers MusiCoaster * Simple Minds: Don't You Forget About Me * Rock n' Roller Coaster Starring Smash Mouth * The Smashing Pumpkins MusiCoaster * Soundgarden: Black Hole Sun * Supergrass: Alright * The Cranberries: Zombie * The Cure MusiCoaster * The Four Seasons Triple Songs Ride * The Proclaimers: 500 Miles * The Psychedelic Furs: Sister Europe * The Ramones: Hey Ho, Let's Go! * The Script: Hall of Fame * They Might Be Giants MusiCoaster * Third Eye Blind: Semi-Charmed Life * Three Days Grace: Animal I Have Become * Toad the Wet Sprocket MusiCoaster * Twenty One Pilots Song Coaster * U2: One * Walk the Moon: Shut Up and Dance * Ween: Ocean Man * Weezer MusiCoaster * X Ambassadors: Renegades Arena Rock * Foreigner: Cold as Ice * Styx Song Coaster * Journey Song Coaster * Queen MusiCoaster * REO Speedwagon: Can't Fight This Feeling * Boston: More Than a Feeling * Bon Jovi: Livin' on a Prayer * Kansas: Carry On, My Wayward Son * Beatles MusiCoaster * Survivor: Eye of the Tiger * Scorpions: Rock You Like a Hurricane * Europe: The Final Countdown * Starship: We Built This City * Genesis: Invisible Touch Art Rock * The Rolling Stones Song Coaster * The Kinks: You Really Got Me * The Who MusiCoaster * David Bowie MusiCoaster * Jethro Tull MusiCoaster Beat Music * Buddy Holly and the Crickets: Peggy Sue * The Spencer Davis Group Song Coaster * Donovan: Mellow Yellow * The Zombies: The Way I Feel Inside Christian Rock * Big Daddy Weave MusiCoaster * Building 429: Fear No More * MercyMe: I Can Only Imagine * Newsboys MusiCoaster * Relient K: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The W's: Rumor Weed Experimental Rock * Plastic Ono Band: Imagine * Magical Mystery Tour * Animal Collective Song Coaster Garage Rock * Chuck Berry MusiCoaster * Jerry Lee Lewis: What'd I Say? * The Trashmen: Surfin' Bird * Van Morrison: Brown Eyed Girl * Buffalo Springfield: Stop, Children! What's That Sound? * AC/DC MusiCoaster Glam Rock * Alice Cooper MusiCoaster * Cheap Trick: Surrender * Poison: Every Rose Has Its Thorn * Kiss MusiCoaster * Quiet Riot: Come On, Feel the Noise! * Iggy Pop: Wild One Hard Rock * The Yardbirds: Shapes of Things * The Animals: Inside Looking Out * Eric Clapton MusiCoaster * Iron Butterfly: In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida * Blue Oyster Cult: Don't Fear the Reaper Heartland Rock * Bob Dylan MusiCoaster * Creedence Clearwater Revival Song Coaster * Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band: Old Time Rock and Roll * Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers: Masters of War * George Thorogood: Bad to the Bone * Lynyrd Skynyrd: Sweet Home Alabama Heavy Metal * Aerosmith MusiCoaster * Black Sabbath: Paranoid * Dokken: Into the Fire * Ozzy Osbourne: Crazy Train * Thin Lizzy: The Boys Are Back In Town * Twisted Sister Song Coaster Indie Rock * American Authors: The Best Day of My Life * Cake: Mahna Mahna * Capital Cities: Safe and Sound * Cold War Kids: Saturday * Elle King: Ex's and Oh's * Fitz and the Tantrums Song Coaster * Green Day MusiCoaster * Gorillaz: Clint Eastwood * Lisa Mitchell MusiCoaster * Pearl Jam: Black * Portugal. The Man: Feel It Still * The Shins: The Word * Regina Spektor Song Coaster * Twothityeight: Songs Will Write The Words * The Walkmen: We Can't Be Beat New Wave * A-ha: Take on Me * Bananarama: Venus * The Bangles Song Coaster * Toni Basil: Hey Mickey * Berlin: Take My Breath Away * Blondie: Call Me * Belinda Carlisle: Heaven is a Place on Earth * The Cars Song Coaster * Culture Club: Karma Chameleon * Cutting Crew: I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight * Dead or Alive: You Spin Me Right Around * Devo: Whip it * Dexys Midnight Runners: Come On Eileen * Duran Duran: Hungry Like The Wolf * Eurythmics: Sweets Dreams Are Made of These * A Flock of Seagulls: I Ran So Far Away * The Go-Go's Song Coaster * The Human League: Don't You Want Me? * Billy Idol: Dancing with Myself * Kajagoogoo: Turn Your Back on Me * Cyndi Lauper MusiCoaster * Men at Work Song Coaster * Men Without Hats: The Safety Dance * Naked Eyes: Always Something There to Remind Me * Gary Numan: Cars * The Police: Every Breath You Take * Spandau Ballet: True * Talk Talk: It's My Life * Tears for Fears: Everybody Wants to Rule the World * Wang Chung: Everybody Has Fun Tonight * Was Not Was: Walk the Dinosaur Post-Rock * The Cure MusiCoaster * New Order: Blue Monday Progressive Rock * Dire Straits: Sultans of Swing * DragonForce: Through the Fire and Flames * Rock n' Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * Fairport Convention: Meet on the Ledge * Peter Gabriel: Down to Earth * Toto Song Coaster Psychedelic Rock * Flying Purple People Eater * Bee Gees MusiCoaster * Steve Miller Band: The Joker Punk Rock * The Clash MusiCoaster * Billie Joe Armstrong: 21 Guns Roots Rock * The Everly Brothers: All I have to Do is Dream * Edgar Winter: Ride * The Doobie Brothers: Long Train Running * Sheryl Crow: Real Gone * Billy Joel: Piano Man Soft Rock * Neil Diamond: Sweet Caroline * The Carpenters: Close to You * Barry Manilow's Dark Ride with Traditional Pop Songs * Elvis Presley MusiCoaster * Elton John MusiCoaster * Rod Stewart: Do You Think I'm' Sexy? * Air Supply: Every Woman in the World * Fleetwood Mac: Go Your Own Way * Lionel Richie: Hello * Christopher Cross: Ride Like the Wind * Leo Sayer: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Three Dog Night: Joy to the World Surf Rock * The Beach Boys MusiCoaster * Dick Dale: Misirilou Baroque Pop * The Mamas & the papas: California Dreamin' * Walk Away Renee Blues Rock * Guns n' Roses: Welcome to the Jungle * ZZ-Top: Tush Country Rock * The Band Perry: Done * Johnny Cash: These Are My People * Eagles: Hotel California * Brad Paisley: Collision of Worlds * Rascal Flatts: Life is a Highway * Zac Brown Band: Keep Me in Mind Dance Rock * EMF: Unbelievable * Hall & Oates: Private Eyes * Pet Shop Boys: West End Girls Electronic Rock * Daft Punk: Get Lucky Folk Rock * Joan Baez: Diamonds & Rust * Judy Collins: Both Sides Now * The Lumineers: Ho Hey * Paul Simon: Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard * Bruce Springsteen: Blinded by the Light Funk Rock * Parliament: Give Up the Funk * George Clinton: Atomic Dog * Wild Cherry: Play That Funky Music * How Could This Happen to Me? * Boney M.: Rasputin Industrial Rock * 16 Volt: Enjoy the Pain * Marilyn Manson: Personal Jesus * Undercover Slut: Darling Darling Jazz-Rock * Miles Davis: Flamenco Sketches * Chicago MusiCoaster * Cherry Poppin' Daddies: Zoot Suit Riot Latin Rock * The Champs: Tequila * Mambo Number 5 * Los Lobos: La Bamba Noise Rock * The Stooges MusiCoaster * The Velvet Underground MusiCoaster Pop Rock * Madonna: Like a Virgin * Michael Jackson's Thriller * Phil Collins: In The Air Tonight * Kelly Clarkson: What Doesn't Kill You Makes Ya Stronger Raga Rock * The Byrds: Eight Miles High * The Hollies: Bus Stop * The Doors: Light My Fire Rap Rock * Eminem: Crack a Bottle * LL Cool J: Mama Said Knock Out * Vanilla Ice: Ice Ice Baby * Run-DMC: Tricky * Tone Loc: Wild Thing * Beastie Boys: No Sleep Till Brooklyn Reggae Rock * Red Red Wine * Magic!: Rude * Sublime Song Coaster Samba Rock * La Bamba: A 1958 Classic * Swing Club: Perfect Addition * Bill Haley: Rocking Around the Clock Sufi Rock * Cat Stevens' Dark Ride Through Ballad Songs * Ali Zafar: Laila O Laila Universal Studios Pop Music Festival Art Pop * Charli XCX: Boom Clap * Lady Gaga: Bad Romance * 10cc: I'm Not in Love Bubblegum Pop * The Jackson 5 MusiCoaster * The Monkees: I'm a Believer * The Ohio Express: Yummy Yummy Yummy * Shirley Ellis: The Name Game * The Archies: Sugar Sugar Dance-Pop * Rick Astley Song Coaster * Avicii: Wake Me Up * Backstreet's Back * Beyonce: Crazy in Love * Justin Bieber: Never Say Never * The Black Eyed Peas MusiCoaster * C+C Music Factory: Gonna Make You Sweat * Fifth Harmony: Worth It * Selena Gomez: Love You Like a Love Song * Ariana Grande MusiCoaster * Michael Jackson's Beat It * Junior Senior: Everybody Move Your Feet * Paula Abdul Ft. M.C. Skat Kat: Opposites Attract * Kesha: Die Young * Lady Gaga: Bad Romance * Maroon 5 MusiCoaster * Olivia Newton-John: Physical * NSYNC: Bye Bye Bye * Shakira: Waka Waka * Britney Spears MusiCoaster * Spice Girls: Wannabe * Gwen Stefani: Hollaback Girl Europop * ABBA: Money Money Money * Aqua MusiCoaster * Eiffel 65: Blue * Maurizia De Jorio: Running in the '90s * Smile.dk: Butterfly * Banaroo: Dubi Dam Dam * The Wanted: I'm Glad You Came Hypnagogic Pop * Ducktails MusiCoaster * Toro y Moi: Ordinary Pleasure Operatic Pop * Irving Berlin's That Opera Rag * Lucio Dalla: Caruso * Josh Groban's Dark Ride Through Songs Orchestral Pop * James Bond Songs by Theme * Burt Bacharach's Dark Ride Through Songs Sunshine Pop * The 5th Dimension MusiCoaster * Spanky and Our Gang: Lazy Day Synth-Pop * Annie Lennox: Sing * Owl City MusiCoaster * Yello: Oh Yeah Teen Pop * Paul Anka: My Way * The Partridge Family: Come On Get Happy * The Jonas Brothers MusiCoaster * Demi Lovato MusiCoaster Christian Pop * Pat Barrett: Build My Life * Citizen Way: Bulletproof * Lauren Daigle: Look Up Child * Steven Curtis Chapman: Meant To Be * Jodan Feliz Song Coaster * Austin French Song Coaster * Andy Grammer MusiCoaster * Debby Kerner & Ernie Rettino Children's Revival Musical * Chris Rice: Billy Joe McGuffrey * Ryan Stevenson: No Matter What Country Pop * Dolly Parton MusiCoaster * Tom Jones Song Coaster * Billy Ray Cyrus: Achy Breaky Heart Folk-Pop * Shawn Mendes: Stitches * Taylor Swift: Shake It Off * Ed Sheeran: MusiCoaster Indie Pop * Nelly Furtado: I'm Like a Bird * Carly Rae Jepsen: Call Me Maybe * Pogo Movie and TV Show Mixers Ride * Sia MusiCoaster Latin Pop * Selena: Como La Flor * Daddy Yankee: Limbo * Don Omar: Danzar Kuduro * Crossfire Ft. Elephant Man: Hot Hot Hot * Jennifer Lopez: On the Floor * Ricky Martin: Livin' La Vida Loca * Enrique Iglesias: Bailando * Bellini: Samba Do Brasil * Gusttavo Lima: Balada Pop Punk * The Lemonheads: My Hero Zero * The Presidents of The United States of America MusiCoaster Pop-Rap * Drake: Hotline Bling * Biz Markie: Just a Friend * Snoop Dogg: Drop it Like It's Hot * Pharrell Williams MusiCoaster Rhythm And Blues * The Miracles: Love Machine * Marvelettes: Please Mr. Postman * The Temptations MusiCoaster * Stevie Wonder MusiCoaster * Marvin Gaye: I Heard it Through the Grapevine * Barry White: Can't Get Enough of Your Love Smooth Soul * Earth, Wind, And Fire MusiCoaster * The O'Jays: Love Train * Minnie Riperton: Loving You * The Spinners: It's a Shame * Bill Withers: Lovely Day Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks